The conference must go on!
by Alanis
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Pressekonferenz"! Diesmal allerdings ohne Marcel Reich-Ranicki, da dieser mittlerweile Hausverbot hat...


**__**

Pressekonferenz 2. Teil

Nach Dumbledores kleinem Wutanfall hat er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. (woran zugegebener Maßen die Riesenmenge Valium, die McGonagall ihm heimlich verabreicht hat auch nicht ganz unschuldig ist) 

Die Lehrer sitzen wieder an dem Tisch, allerdings reichlich schlecht gelaunt, angesichts der verlorenen Aussicht auf ein Wettsaufen in den ‚Drei Besen'.

Die Reporter sind völlig eingeschüchtert in die Große Halle zurückgekehrt und drücken sich nun so weit wie möglich vom Lehrertisch entfernt an der Wand herum. Einige schielen immer wieder hektisch zur Tür.

Die Konferenz kann weitergehen!

Dumbledore: *die Ruhe in Person* "Nun mein Damen und Herren, nach dieser kleinen Pause 

kann unsere Konferenz nun endlich fortgesetzt werden. Ich hoffe, Sie haben 

sich gut erholt und möchte Sie nun bitten, die erste Frage zu stellen." 

*Stille, niemand rührt sich; eine große Standuhr in einer Ecke tickt, alle Journalisten schauen Dumbledore völlig verängstigt an*

Snape: "BUH!"

*Journalisten zucken zusammen, einige Fotoapparate fallen zu Boden, schrille Schreie sind zu hören*

Dumbledore: "Also, Severus, ich muss dich doch sehr bitten! Du sollst keine Presseleute 

erschrecken, das weißt du doch. Aber keine Angst, meine Herrschaften, stellen 

Sie ruhig die erste Frage, wir beißen nicht."

*Journalisten gucken, als würden sie eben dies bezweifeln; schließlich hebt einer zögernd die Hand*

Journalist: "P-Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts ist eine Privatschule und obwohl die 

Lehrer ein nicht gerade bescheidenes Gehalt bekommen, wie wir eben erfahren 

haben, ist das Schulgeld noch immer ziemlich gesalzen. Trotzdem sind aber 

keinerlei Renovierungsarbeiten an der Schule, oder Investitionen in 

Unterrichtsmittel bekannt geworden. Was passiert also mit den restlichen 

Geldern?" 

McGonagall: "Guter Mann, wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor? Es sind ja nicht nur die Lehrer, 

die bezahlt werden müssen. Mr Filch, Madam Pince und Madam Pomfrey 

arbeiten schließlich auch nicht für lau! Und Mr Hagrid ist durch seine Tätigkeit 

als Wildhüter sogar Doppelverdiener. Und dann die ganzen Geister! Wir 

können sie ja noch nicht mal pensionieren. Und rausschmeißen geht auch 

nicht, alles Beamte. Da kommt schon einiges an Kosten zusammen." 

Journalist: "Das ist durchaus einleuchtend, allerdings sind letztes Jahr Rechnungen über 

die Installation eines schulinternen Fitnessstudios, eines Whirlpools mit 

Beleuchtung und einer Minibar aufgetaucht."

McGonagall: "Also wirklich! Wollen Sie uns etwa vorwerfen, dass wir unseren 

Lebensstandard hier ein bisschen anheben wollen? Wir verbringen schließlich 

unser ganzes Leben in diesem gottverdammten Kasten! Und nach der Schule 

immer nur Billard oder Golf zu spielen, war auch nicht das Wahre. Außerdem 

kann ich Sie im Bezug auf die Schulgelder beruhigen: diese Dinge wurden 

ausschließlich von Spendengeldern bezahlt." 

Journalist: "Ah, dann ist ja gut."

*Dumbledore nimmt den nächsten Journalisten dran*

Journalistin: "Naomi Camp-Bell, Vogue. Professor Snape, aufgrund Ihres 

...äh...extravaganten Äußeren wurden Ihnen in vergangener Zeit wiederholt 

Kontakte zur Goth- und Heavy Metal Szene nachgesagt. Was ist an diesen 

Gerüchten dran?" 

Snape : *verschränkt die Arme* "Ich finde diese Gerüchte eine Unverschämtheit und 

empfinde sie als Angriff auf meinen ganz persönlichen Stil. Ich bin nie mit 

einer dieser Szenen in Verbindung gekommen und möchte nebenbei noch 

bemerken, dass ich diese Stilrichtung bereits kreiert habe, als von Goths noch 

keine Rede war."

Journalistin: "Es gibt allerdings gewisse Fotos, die Ihnen recht deutlich die Verwendung

schwarzen Eyeliners nachweisen."

Zwischenruf aus dem Lehrerkollegium : "Eyeliner?! Der Kerl wäscht sich doch noch nicht 

mal die Haare!!!" 

Dumbledore: "Ruhe dahinten!"

Snape: *verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen* "Eyeliner? Lächerlich! Ich brauche keinen 

Eyeliner, meine Augen sind ausdrucksvoll genug. *bemerkt die komischen

Blicke im Publikum* *gefährlich leise* "Und außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was 

Sie mein Äußeres angeht."

Journalistin: *verängstigt* "Ja, na-natürlich, Professor."

Dumbledore: "Schön, schön, also die nächste Frage, bitte. Ja, Sie da."

Journalist: "John Walter Eric James Nicholas Alan George Henry Anthony Robert vom und 

zum Stein der Jüngere, dritter Earl von-"

Dumbledore: *bedenklich rot im Gesicht*"Ja, mein Gott, ham Sie's jetzt bald mal?!" 

Journalist: *sehr leise* "Earl von Southshire. Professor Quirrell, vor Ihrem spektakulären Tode, 

in dessen Anbetracht es mich besonders freut, dass Sie heute hier sind, haben 

Sie Ihren Hinterkopf an Lord Voldemort vermietet. Wie war er denn so als 

Parasit?"

Quirrell: "Oh, beim Haarewaschen war es natürlich manchmal problematisch, wenn er ab 

und zu Shampoo in die Augen bekommen hat, und dabei hat er doch so 

empfindliche Augen! Aber sonst haben wir uns eigentlich gut vertragen. Er 

kann ja so gut zuhören! Wir haben wirklich über alles geredet. Natürlich gab es 

manchmal Streit, hauptsächlich deswegen, wer bei Ally McBeal den Kopf zum 

Fernseher drehen darf, aber das war immer schnell vergessen. Vor allem in der 

Weihnachtszeit war es schön. Dann haben wir zusammen Plätzchen gebacken. 

Ich habe den Teig gemacht und Voldemort hat dazu Weihnachtslieder 

gesungen. Er hat ja so eine tolle Tenorstimme! Und zwischendurch hab ich ihn 

dann auch mal vom Teig naschen lassen."

*Journalisten nutzen die Pause, die er zum Luftholen braucht, um das alles aufzuschreiben*

Dumbledore: *hastig* "Danke, das reicht. Ja, die junge Dame mit dem Häkelponcho und den

Korksandalen?"

Journalistin: "Hannah Marie Dinkel, Wendy. Professor Lupin, letztes Jahr ist an die

Öffentlichkeit gelangt, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind. Durch den Wolfsbann-Trank 

können Sie sich jedoch jeden Monat in einen ganz lieben kleinen 

ausgewachsenen Wolf verwandeln. Wie gehen Ihre Kollegen in dieser Zeit mit 

Ihnen um?"

Lupin: "Nun, anfangs haben sie mich einfach nicht weiter beachtet und mich immer in 

irgendeinem Büro eingeschlossen. Als ich aber dann Professor McGonagalls 

sündhaft teuren Perserteppich ruiniert habe, haben sie sich doch dazu 

entschlossen ab und zu mit mir Gassi zu gehen. Meine Kollegen gehen dann 

immer abwechselnd unten im Park mit mir spazieren, natürlich an der Leine, 

und Professor Snape wirft mir sogar immer noch Stöckchen, nicht wahr, 

Severus?" *lächelt ihn freundlich an*

*Snape guckt auf eine _sehr_ besorgniserregende Weise zurück; McGonagall windet sich komisch auf ihrem Platz, als würde sie einen Lachanfall unterdrücken*

Journalistin: "Oh, das ist aber nett. Leiden Sie immer noch sehr darunter ein Werwolf zu 

sein?"

Lupin: "Nun, seit es den Wolfsbann-Trank gibt habe ich durchaus die positiven Seiten 

entdeckt. *lächelt verschmitzt* Einmal habe ich zum Beispiel Professor 

McGonagall auf einen Baum gejagt und sie hat sich nicht mehr runter getraut, 

solange ich davor gebellt habe. Schließlich musste sie von der Feuerwehr 

gerettet werden.

*McGonagalls Lachanfall findet abrupt ein Ende, stattdessen sieht sie Lupin missmutig von der Seite an; Snape dagegen grinst zufrieden hämisch*

Manchmal gehe ich allerdings auch ins Dorf und gucke die Leute wie ein 

ausgehungerter kleiner Streuner an. Ein Stück Hühnchen oder eine Dose 

Chappi springt da immer bei raus." 

*Dumbledore sitzt _sehr_ ruhig auf seinem Platz und macht keinerlei Anstalten, die Konferenz weiterzuführen; McGonagall verpasst ihm unter dem Tisch einen saftigen Tritt*

Dumbledore: *schreckt hoch* "AU! Äh, ach ja, der junge Mann mit den braunen Haaren, 

bitte."

*ungefähr 30 Leute fangen an zu reden*

Dumbledore: *leicht verärgert* "Nein, nein, ich meinte Sie mit den haselnuss- bis 

kastanienbraunen Haaren."

Journalist: "Ich?"

Dumbledore: "Ja, ja, Sie mit dem hautengen neongrünen Stretch-Anzug."

Journalist: "Peter Pan, The Sun. Madam Hooch, Sie unterrichten Fliegen in Hogwarts, ein 

normalerweise eher von Männern dominiertes Gebiet der Magie. Ist es Ihnen

schwer gefallen, sich gegen Ihre männlichen Kollegen durchzusetzen?" 

Hooch: *sitzt breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Stuhl* "Hm? Weiß 

gar nicht, wasse hast, Kleiner. Ich bin immer gut durchgekommen, hab die 

Jungs schon zum spuren gekriegt. Auch hier in Hogwarts hab ich die Kerle 

unter Kontrolle, stimmt's Sevvie?

*haut Snape heftig auf den Rücken*

Nee, im Ernst, ist gar nicht so schwer für ne richtige Frau sich durchzuboxen. 

Wenn die Typen keinen Respekt vor dir haben, musst du ihn dir halt 

verschaffen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine." *fängt laut an zu lachen und 

schlägt sich mit einer Hand auf den Oberschenkel*

Dumbledore:"Danke, Marilyn.

*Hooch legt die Füße auf den Tisch und kratzt sich am Kinn, was sich im Mikrofon verdächtig rau anhört.*

Noch eine Frage? Ja, bitte."

Journalist: "Professor Dumbledore, obwohl Sie niemandem Ihr richtiges Alter verraten, 

wird doch allgemein angenommen, dass Sie so langsam auf die 200 zugehen. 

Wollen Sie bis an Ihr Lebensende Schulleiter von Hogwarts bleiben?"

Dumbledore: *entsetzt* "Bis an mein Lebensende?! Gott bewahre, nein! Sobald ich genug 

Geld zusammen hab und meine Schulden im Kasino bezahlen kann setz ich

mich mit der restlichen Kohle und dem, was von den Spendengeldern übrig 

geblieben ist nach Thailand oder Tahiti ab und genieße meinen Ruhestand. 

AU!"

McGonagall:"Äh, ha ha, ist er nicht wieder spaßig, unser Schulleiter? Natürlich wird er 

solange es seine Gesundheit erlaubt nur für Hogwarts dasein und sich NICHT

nach Tahiti absetzten."

Dumbledore: *murmelt* "Alte Schreckschraube."

McGonagall: "Das hab ich gehört."

Dumledore: *zickiger Tonfall* "Mir doch egal. Der Nächste. Ja, Sie, der große Gentleman 

mit dem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck." 

Journalist: "Alan Rickman, The Guardian. Professor Snape, wenn die Harry Potter 

Bücher jemals verfilmt werden sollten, und ich bin sicher, das werden sie, 

wen würden Sie dann gerne in Ihrer Rolle sehen?"

Snape: *mit leicht steifem Rücken* "Hmm, das ist relativ einfach. Der Einzige, der in

der Lage wäre mich zu verkörpern ist Clark Gable."

Journalist: "Das könnte schwierig werden, da Clark Gable seit über vierzig Jahren tot ist."

Snape: "Tot? Wie überaus bedauerlich für ihn. Diese Rolle hätte ihn berühmt 

gemacht. Nun, dann denke ich wäre Brad Pitt die beste Alternative, auch 

wenn er um Längen nicht an mich heranreicht."

*McGonagall kann nicht mehr an sich halten und fällt vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl*

Snape: "_Sie_ würden wahrscheinlich von Bette Davis verkörpert." 

*wieder verändert sich McGonagalls Gemütszustand schlagartig ins Negative*

Journalist: "Die ist aber auch schon tot."

Snape: "Das ist mir doch egal!!!"

Journalist: "Meine Güte, was mache ich hier überhaupt. Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?"

Ich: *Stimme aus dem Nichts* "Nein, kannst du nicht."

Journalist: "Und warum bitte nicht?"

Ich "Weil ich das sage."

Journalist: "Ich will aber hier weg, ich hab in einer Viertelstunde einen Termin beim

Zahnarzt!"

Ich: "Na und? Das ist meine Geschichte und ich bestimme, wann du gehst. Und ich 

sage, du bleibst."

Journalist: "Aber-"

Ich: "Ende der Diskussion. Und jetzt sei still, oder ich schreibe dir heute Abend 

keinen Nachtisch, Alan."

Journalist: *schmollend* "Menno."

Dumbledore: "Ich unterbreche Sie ja nur ungern, ABER KÖNNTEN SIE IHRE 

PRIVATANGELEGENHEITEN VIELLEICHT WOANDERS 

REGELN?!?!"

Alan und Ich: "Nein, können wir nicht!"

Dumbledore: *mit schläfriger Stimme*"Nun ja, ich denke...wir sollten nun mit der 

Konferenz fortfahren." *fällt schlafend mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch* 

McGonagall: "Äh, und mit diesen schönen Schlussworten erkläre ich die Konferenz für 

beendet. Bevor Sie gehen möchte ich Sie noch darauf hinweisen, dass gleich 

im Foyer noch ein paar Häppchen serviert werden. Auf Wiedersehen."

*Journalisten verlassen wieder fluchtartig den Saal, diesmal allerdings wegen der Häppchen*

McGonagall: *stupst Dumbledore vorsichtig an* "Hmm, ich glaube wir haben es mit dem 

Valium ein wenig übertrieben...Na ja, was soll's. Am besten wir lassen ihn 

hier liegen, er wird schon von allein wieder aufwachen. Kommt Leute, lasst 

uns gehen, ist noch 'n bisschen Zeit bis zur Sperrstunde."

*Und wieder verlässt das Lehrerkollegium fröhlich singend die Große Halle*

ENDE

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst ja, wem der ganze Potter-Kram gehört... Das, was noch von Naomi Campbell übrig ist, gehört ihr selbst, Alan Rickman dagegen gehört mir.(mir allein!!! hähä!) Mit Clark Gable und Bette Davis ist das ein bisschen problematisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Besitzrechte an sich mit ins Grab genommen haben, oder ob die jetzt bei irgendwelchen Enkeln liegen. Hmm, ich hab so im Gefühl, dass das auch nicht wirklich wichtig ist...

Peter Pan ist eine eingetragene Marke der Nimmerland GmbH & Co. KG 


End file.
